


Time Warped

by mustang_eddie



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dom Carlos, Domestic, Doubles, Everything is Consentual, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sub Cecil, Time Travel, but not in the way you think, teenage!Carlos, teenage!Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustang_eddie/pseuds/mustang_eddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil have guests over. Also, Carlos and Cecil are guests at Carlos and Cecil's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hosts

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad about the last fic I posted. This is about as fluffy as I get. Underage!Cecilos will come in the next chapter. Many thanks to my friend Teej for the beta. Comments provide me life energy to survive.

Cecil was in the breakroom, enjoying a coke and some camaraderie with the interns when his phone buzzed. He immediately answered it amidst giggling and eye rolls from the young, soon to be dead, staff.

“Hell-lo gorgeous!” He answered brightly. “How is my favorite scientist today?”

“Cecil, I need you to come to the lab right now. It’s urgent.” Carlos groaned.

“Well isn’t somebody anxious,” Cecil teased, carefully walking past Strex™ Management’s door, on his way out to his car.

“It’s not like that- something happened. Something that involves you,” Carlos said. “It’s not dangerous, I just- please say you’re on your way?”

“I’ll be there soon. See ya, beautiful.” Cecil hung up. Science usually didn’t involve him, but something told him that this wasn’t going to be like the other times he and Carlos had done experiments. Maybe it was something in the tone of Carlos’ beautiful, perfect voice.

As he walked into Carlos’ lab, he saw Carlos and two teenagers sitting across the room. One of the boys seemed terrified to move. The other one however, jumped up excitedly.

“Neat! I got attractive!” His voice was rather squeaky. “I look like I could model for Radio Broadcaster’s Monthly!” Cecil ran his hand through his hair, confused.

“Carlos?” Cecil asked, looking at the broad-shouldered scientist. Both Carlos and the other teenage looked up.

“Night Vale strikes again,” Carlos muttered. “Somehow, we’ve ended up with teenage versions of ourselves. I think a wormhole opened up.”

“Oh,” Cecil said, watching the younger version of himself run around the lab. “Where did they end up?”

“We landed in the storage closet,” teenage Carlos piped up. “I don’t know where Cecil’s from, but I’m telling you, he’s high or insane!” He directed the statements to the current day Carlos.

“No he’s not, he’s from Night Vale. Which is where we are now. But he’s from the past. I think. That or he’s escaped a long-term temporal loop. I have a few hypothesizes.”

“Ooh!” young Cecil stopped tapping a beaker to squeak. “I was in gym class before I was here! I think I was trying to skip class, I ran into the boiler room!”

Older Cecil’s eyes lit up. “I remember this happening to Larry Leroy back in the day! It’s a copy of our teenage selves. They rub off of their time fabric and onto ours. Kind of like when you wash a red shirt with white ones and everything goes pink!” Both Carlos’ wrinkled their foreheads and looked at each other.

“So,” older Carlos said slowly, “This isn’t technically time travel, and we’re not going to rip a hole in the space-time continuum?”

“So,” younger Carlos continued, “Is there a way to get me back?”

“Of course we’re not going to, beautiful,” Cecil gushed to his Carlos. The younger Cecil had run into the makeshift kitchen, excited that the City Council ban on grape soda had been lifted after his time. “I’m not sure if there’s a way to bounce you back, but I could ask Larry in the morning. They can stay with us for tonight. Right, babe?”

“Cecil, I need to talk to you for a second. Alone.” Both Cecils started to follow the older Carlos, but young Carlos grabbed Cecil by the collar. The men walked out back.

“Ceec, we only have two rooms in our apartment.”

“So? We’re not using both of them.”

“Honey, they’re underage. Carlos- I- Carlos said he was 17, which makes the copy of you 15. I don’t know if they should be sharing a room. Especially if they catch onto the fact that in at least one of their timelines they end up getting together.”

“When did you start having sex?” Cecil asked after a moment’s pause.

“When I was 22,” Carlos replied. “Shortly before I came out.”

“And I started when I was 17.” Cecil murmured. “They’re identical to us, and up until now, they’ve had the exact same upbringing as us. Even if they are us in the past and not misplaced copies, they’re not our responsibilities. Can we trust ourselves from the past?” Carlos looked him over, a grin twitching up against his will.

“I don’t know, no one from my hometown was nearly as cute as you are, amor.” He whispered, dropping a quick kiss at the corner of his ear.

“Carlooos,” Cecil drawled with a smile. “Not in front of the kids. I think they’re at the window.” Sure enough, the teenagers were at the window. Both looked confused, but Cecil was dumbfounded.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to mention,” the older Cecil blushed. “When I was 15 I was nursing a pretty obnoxious crush on Pamela Winschitl. I had no idea I was gay until Earl Harlan came back to town.”

 

The dishes were done, and the teenagers had gone off to the guest room to make sleeping arrangements and shower. Cecil and Carlos, the ones in their mid-thirties, lay in bed.

“You needed some sedatives as a teenager,” Carlos said, exhausted from answering Cecil’s hundreds of questions. The Cecil in his bed kissed his forehead.

“Hey, you’ve gotta admit, this is pretty exciting. Going to the future?” he said gently. “And winding up in a storage closet with a cute boy, only to find out that you end up with the smoldering older version of that cute boy?”

“Mm, don’t get me started babe,” Carlos murmured. “I’m probably just containing myself back there. I had one hell of a sex drive when I was a teenager.”

“You still do.” Cecil said with a smile. “I was hoping to help you with that tonight,” Carlos groaned.

“These walls are paper thin. There’s no way we can get away with sex with kids next door.” His eyes closing as he muttered. Cecil stroked his face, fingers tracing behind his ears. Suddenly, Cecil yanked Carlos’s hair, pulling his head back. Carlos hissed.

“Amor, don’t tease me,” he moaned.

“I plan on doing much more than teasing you,” Cecil whispered sultrily. “You’re just going to have to keep quiet,” Cecil licked the rim of his ear. Carlos bit his lip.

Cecil kissed Carlos, and Carlos kissed back, deep and full. He lifted Cecil onto his hips, letting him grind down onto his growing erection. Cecil was all over him, trailing his mouth down Carlos’s mouth, chin, jaw and neck, and peeling off the tank top that Carlos had worn to bed. Cecil bit down on Carlos’s shoulder, and Carlos moaned loudly. Cecil immediately let up.

“Babe, like you said, the walls are paper thin,” Cecil said in mock disapproval. “If you want more of this,” he ground his hips down, “You’re either going to have to keep the boys from hearing you, or accept that they’re going to know that we’re fucking in here.”

“You bastard,” Carlos growled. “I think you’re going to end up being the screamer tonight,” He flipped himself over, pinning Cecil’s hands above his head. Cecil took a sharp intake of breath. Carlos kept Cecil pinned down with one hand, rummaging around in the bedside drawer for the handcuffs. He kissed Cecil when he came back up, all along his neck and ears.

After handcuffing Cecil to the headboard, Carlos yanked Cecil’s pants down unceremoniously. Cecil bit his lip, remaining silent. Carlos dusted his lips down Cecil’s torso, teasing gently across his nipples and growing paunch. Carlos blew a raspberry on Cecil’s hipbone. Cecil burst out laughing.

“You goon,” he said. Carlos looked up with a shit-eating grin.

“Just wanted to make sure you’re awake,” Carlos purred. He kissed the hipbone nicely, and then took Cecil’s growing erection into his mouth. Cecil moaned loudly, loud enough for the teenagers to hear for certain. 

“Jesus Christ,” Carlos said, letting go of Cecil with a pop. “You get to explain tomorrow,”

“They’re not 6, they won’t need explaining,” Cecil gritted his teeth. “Get down and suck.”

Carlos obliged. He took Cecil down deep, twisting Cecil’s nipple for good measure. Cecil hissed out a whine. This continued until Cecil was writhing in bed, whining for release. Carlos pinched the base of his dick, making Cecil groan. He got up to grab the lube out of the bedside drawer. Cecil keened on the bed.

“Carlos, please,” he whined. “I need to cum,”

“I don’t think you do, not just yet,” Carlos said dangerously. He was in full-blown Dom mode now. He pulled the ball gag out of the drawer. “I want to play with you a bit more, and I don’t want the boys to come walking in because you’re being loud. Open up,”

Cecil opened his mouth wide, pupils blown. Once Carlos had secured the ball gag tight, he spread Cecil’s legs wide.

“Keep them still or you get nothing,”

Cecil nodded with a whimper. Carlos opened the lube, and drizzled it on Cecil’s opening. He immediately shoved a single finger into Cecil’s ass up to the first knuckle. Cecil screamed into the gag, but stayed still. Slowly, Carlos worked him open. Once he found Cecil’s prostate, he slowly ran his fingers over it, poking and rubbing it in circles. His other hand held the base of Cecil’s cock, forbidding his release. Carlos was throbbing, Cecil’s keens and whimpers making him harder and harder. Cecil had tears streaming down his face. Carlos promptly pulled his fingers out, kissed Cecil’s cheeks and pressed his cock into Cecil’s ass. Cecil screamed through his ball gag. Carlos decided Cecil had adjusted enough, and began pounding his cock into Cecil’s ass.

The bed frame shook as Carlos fucked Cecil. Their grunts and moans got progressively louder, until Cecil was screaming with release and Carlos was swearing. He emptied himself into Cecil’s ass with a shout and collapsed on top of Cecil.

A few seconds later, Carlos unlocked and ungagged Cecil. Cecil was covered in his own cum, but neither man cared. They kissed, snuggling close. They were almost asleep when they heard the teenagers talking through the wall.

“Oh, shit, Cecil,”

“Fuck yeah, Carlos, just like that, unh!”

The older men looked at each other. Cecil bit back a laugh. Carlos was mortified.

“We can’t just let two underage boys have sex next door,” he whispered.

“We’ll worry about it tomorrow,” Cecil kissed Carlos, dreamy in post orgasmic haze. “You can give the sex talk.”


	2. Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Cecil, as teenagers down the hall from their older selves. 
> 
> So anyway, here's Wonderwall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write, I drew on some of my first-time experiences. Un-beta'd, I'm looking for someone who would like to do beta/fic swaps. Comments always appreciated!

              Carlos and Cecil, teenage edition, walked down the hall into the guest bedroom. After talking to the older Carlos, Carlos felt less anxious about what was happening. Cecil had calmed down considerably as well, and was no longer running around like a madman. Now that initial shock had worn off, Carlos noticed that the younger teen had a fairly cute face. Cecil gave Carlos a half grin as he crossed the threshold of the guest room. Carlos’ heart tripped over his dimples.

  
              “There’s only one bed,” Carlos said in exasperation. “Should I sleep on the floor?” Cecil walked to the bed and tested the mattress.

  
              “I don’t see why you should have to,” he said. “It’s a queen sized bed. The mattress is pretty firm, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

  
              “No, I know we could both fit on the bed, but-“ Carlos stopped as Cecil stretched, arching his back. His shirt slid up slightly, revealing a pair of toned hips and a line of body hair. Cecil looked at him.

  
              “But what? Do you kick in your sleep or something?” Cecil asked. Carlos’ brain had temporarily short circuited. It wasn’t fair, nobody should have that good of a body at age 15. Much less someone who also had pouty lips and dimples, too.

  
              “So? What’s the problem?” Cecil asked, again.

  
              “I’m gay and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Carlos burst. His face immediately went red. He’d never told anyone that he liked guys. Cecil smiled at him.  
             

               “It’s not a big deal,” he said. “I’m not uncomfortable. Here, you take the left side. They left clothes on the dresser.” Carlos strode over, trying to ignore how attractive Cecil looked sprawled out on the bed. He was 95% sure that he and Cecil got together in another timeline, but his alternate self was so different from him. He was smart, and attractive, and confident in himself. He picked up the t-shirt, looked at it, and yelped in a voice that was a few octaves higher than he would preferred.

  
              “What is it?” came a voice from right behind him. Carlos jumped, colliding with the dresser. This was not the impression he wanted to make.

  
              “Um- well, it’s just that- well,- uh, -there’s- you see,” Carlos stammered. He finally took a deep breath, and peeled off the sweatshirt he was wearing. On his body was a Pink Floyd t-shirt, with a bleach spot on the left side about the size of a dime. On the floor was a Pink Floyd t-shirt with a bleach spot on the left side about the size of a dime. The one on the floor was worn, graying from what must have been years of washing and wear. Cecil bent over to pick it up. Carlos tried his hardest not to stare at Cecil’s ass.

  
               “This is weird,” Cecil stated, a little unnecessarily. “Like, super weird. I think it’s weird, which probably makes it totally weird to you,”

  
               “What makes you say that?” Carlos asked, a little defensively. Cecil walked back over to the bed.

  
               “The way the other Carlos was talking. He seemed really excited about us. And the other me told me you guys come from out of the City Council Approved Travel Zone. You must be something special to get a permit to come here,” Cecil said. Carlos blushed again.

  
               “He must be,” Carlos mumbled. “I’m not a ton like him, I don’t think.”

  
               “At least you’re rational. I acted like a fool in front of my copy,” Cecil lamented. He dramatically collapsed onto the bed, still holding the Pink Floyd shirt. Carlos suppressed a laugh.

  
               “It wasn’t that bad,” he reassured. He lay out on the bed, still in his clothes. “So, you and I are living together in an alternate universe or in the future…”

  
               “Yeah,” Cecil laughed. “It’s sort of odd, I’ve never thought I’d end up with a guy,” he rolled over, facing Carlos. Carlos’ stomach clenched at Cecil’s intense gaze. “But I don’t know, it doesn’t feel weird. It doesn’t feel weird to me, and that’s the weirdest part of it all.”

  
                As if on cue, a muffled moan filtered through the wall. Carlos’ eyes widened.

  
                “I think that was you,” Cecil whispered.

  
                “Um, it sounded kind of like me,” Carlos mumbled, embarrassed. There was a pregnant pause.

  
                “Are you a virgin?” Cecil asked.

  
                “Yeah. Nobody knows I’m gay back home.” Carlos explained, trying to ignore what sounded like heavy making out in the next room.

  
                “Me too,” Cecil sighed. “I’ve never even kissed anyone. I was actually going to ask Pam out after class, but I don’t know if I’m ever going to get back…” A nearly silent moment passed between the two teens.

  
                “You know, we could be stuck here,” Carlos finally said. “Or we could die or something,” Cecil raised an eyebrow. Subtext was not lost on him.

  
                “I think you’re going to end up being the screamer tonight,” came through the wall. Suddenly, Cecil was on top of Carlos, kissing him fiercely.

  
Carlos’ entire neurological system short circuited. Instinctively, he snaked his fingers through Cecil’s hair. Cecil moaned. They attacked each other with kisses and guttural sounds. Cecil was clumsy and passionate; Carlos wrapped himself around Cecil, wanting to know that he was real, that this life was real. Never in his life did he think he’d have a gorgeous, needy, squirming guy sucking on his neck, grinding into his hips, taking his shirt off.

  
                Carlos detangled himself from Cecil, gasping for air. Cecil looked up, his pupils blown and lips wet. They practically tore each other’s clothes off. Carlos pushed Cecil down into the mattress, and dove straight for Cecil’s cock. Carlos didn’t know what the hell he was doing, but the noises that Cecil was making were too delicious to matter. Cecil grabbed Carlos’ hair roughly, pushing him down until he choked.

  
               “Shit, sorry,” Cecil gasped, quickly releasing Carlos.

  
               “It’s fine, it’s fine,” Carlos reassured. “Do you want to go further?”

  
               “Gods, yes. Hang on, I bet there’s lube somewhere,” While Cecil rummaged around in the bedside drawer, Carlos was presented with a fantastic view of his ass. On an impulse, he smacked it, once. Cecil whipped around, condom and lube in one fist.

  
                “Do it again,” he demanded. Carlos smacked his ass again, a little tentative.

  
                “Harder,” Cecil said. “I want you doing that when you’re inside me,” He shoved the lube and the condom into Carlos’ hand. Cecil was on his hands and knees on the bed, waiting. Carlos dripped a large amount of lube onto his fingers. He immediately tried to stick a finger into Cecil, who hissed at the cold. Carlos kissed his back, murmuring apologies to the younger boy. Eventually, he had three fingers in Cecil, who was squirming and shaking.

  
                “Just put it in me, please,” he begged.

  
                “Are you sure?” Carlos asked, already unwrapping the condom and rolling it onto his throbbing dick.

  
                “Please, please, Carlos, I want to do this,” Cecil whined.

 

  
                 Unsure of how exactly anal sex functioned and more aroused than he had ever been, Carlos shoved his entire dick into Cecil. Cecil yelped.

  
                 “Shit, oh my god, I’m sorry,” Carlos apologized. “I can pull out-“  
                 

                 “No! Just wait a sec,” Cecil said with gritted teeth. Carlos waited, draping his body over Cecil’s. He was so incredibly tight, and hot, and his back was sweaty. After a few seconds, Cecil let out a moan.

  
                 “Oh god, you’re huge, Carlos,” he groaned. “I think I’m ready now,”

  
                 Slowly, Carlos pulled out a bit and pushed back in. Cecil let out a moan. Carlos began pumping, slowly at first, then working his way faster and faster. Eventually they had a fast rhythm going, Carlos smacking Cecil’s ass as he fucked him.

  
                 “Oh shit, Cecil,” Carlos groaned as Cecil clenched around him.

  
                 “Fuck yeah Carlos, just like that,” Cecil replied, “Make me cum,” Carlos hastily reached around to Cecil’s throbbing dick, giving it a few pumps until Cecil was gasping, shaking and cumming into the mattress. Carlos followed soon after, collapsing on top of Cecil after pulling out. They sat in wet, post-coital, breath-catching silence for what could have been hours, but was probably only minutes. Carlos got up to throw away the condom in the bathroom, and when he came back Cecil had put his pajamas on.  
                  “I hope you don’t mind,” Cecil murmured as Carlos climbed into bed, snuggling up close.

  
                  “Not at all,” Carlos replied, burying his face into the Pink Floyd t-shirt Cecil was swimming in.

  
                   It smelt like home, even after all the years.


End file.
